


无题甜饼

by brownsugarnoice



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarnoice/pseuds/brownsugarnoice





	无题甜饼

　　岳明辉准备把卜凡送回家的时候，才发现这孙子压根没醉。  
　　那天他走高速去接客户，路过收费站的时候给堵半路上了，索性拿起手机瞄了眼时间。九点半，还成，把非洲友人安置好了，回家还能躺浴缸里喝几杯助眠的红酒。  
　　锁屏键刚按下，卜凡的短信就发了过来：哥，我喝多了，你来接我成不？  
　　他拧了拧眉头，心里五味杂陈。  
　　卜凡是他酒吧里带回来的，剃着干干脆脆的小平头，哥特式的纹身从手腕一直钻进运动背心里，颇有几分道上混的味道。岳明辉一向吃这样的款，那方面够野够豪放，Say goodbye 的时候爽快不矫情，也省得他费尽口舌赔不是。  
　　看这样子，今晚的代驾也没必要了。  
　　岳明辉仰头盯着吧台，西服外套甩到卡座的沙发上，松松领带就站到了他身边。毕竟是三里屯这片儿的常客，几句带着卷舌的英伦腔就把大个儿哄得晕晕乎乎找不着北。  
　　接下来就是按部就班地各自做些准备。都是成年人，假惺惺的没多大意思。岳明辉在浴室里自个儿用沐浴露把后面张开，手指撑进穴口的时候突然有几分想射的冲动。不能吧，也就一个多月没做，什么时候变得这么敏感了。都是男人，为了不让人看低，他索性换了三根手指肆无忌惮地往里冲。释放的时候浑身都松了一口气，觉得过会儿还能坚持个几个小时。  
　　出门看见卜凡裹着浴袍，坐在镜子前面，用毛巾撸他湿淋淋的刺儿头。岳明辉在心里好笑，这哥们儿，还玩上欲擒故纵了。他把腰间别的毛巾放松，双腿就攀上了卜凡的大腿，送了个啃噬般的湿吻。卜凡显然没有想到初见时衣冠楚楚的精英男士洗完澡还能跟美少女战士一样变身，吓得舌头都不知道往哪放，只顾得追着岳明辉动来动去的嘴唇往上凑。  
　　岳明辉咬了半天，也没见对方反客为主，有些奇怪地从他唇上分开，伸手拍了把卜凡的屁股h，“哥们儿，你不是第一次吧？”  
　　卜凡自上而下地看着岳明辉，对面急促的呼吸打在他浴衣的裸露部分。那双带着傲气和情欲的眼睛近在咫尺地勾着他，仿佛下一秒就要把他拆了骨吞下。卜凡哪里见过这样的场面，吞吞吐吐，“我，我是啊……哥哥。”  
　　敢情看着这人高马大的，居然还是个雏儿，而且还管自己叫哥哥。  
　　OK，啥都别说了，自己选的炮，哭着也得打到底。  
　　岳明辉扁了扁嘴，掩饰了自己情绪，想着无论怎样，也得在圈子里稳住自己温文尔雅的海龟人设。他叹了口气，从卜凡腿上下来，两根手指就把他浴衣的腰带给揭了：  
　　“没事儿，我教你，先搁床上来吧。”  
　　其实岳明辉并不喜欢被压在床上这样毫无创意的姿势。但还能怎么样，总不能拉着小雏鸡就龙阳十八式吧？  
　　但实验证明卜凡实战经验为零，但理论知识打的扎扎实实。一回生二回熟地放开了胆子，竟然给他撞上了岳明辉的敏感点，卜凡知道自己没经验，怕回头就找不到了，索性也不抽出来，就着那个方向一直顶弄。黏糊糊的淫水跟着臀瓣流到交合处，色情得厉害。卜凡照本宣科的说了几句不能播的骚话，见岳明辉根本懒得搭理他，便也作罢。殊不知身下这个咬着小虎牙的男人在心里暗骂了好几轮去你大爷的给我闭嘴，但明面上却吐不出一句完整的句子。  
　　岳明辉被抵在床头柜上，卜凡的声音幽幽传来，“哥哥，我要亲你了。”  
都做到这份上了，你丫的就不会自己看着办吗？  
　　岳明辉一个白眼， 随即马上感受到自己体内卜凡那根玩意儿随着他那句话往前抽动了好几下，酥麻的快感窜上脑门，自己曝在空气中的性器硬邦邦地锄着。他伸手，从身后把犹豫的卜凡按到自己面前，肆无忌惮地吻了起来。  
　　一阵缠绵之后，岳明辉射了出来，精液洒在卜凡的腰侧，一股股往下流。卜凡对着他的脖子啃了半天，才跟着射了出来，把发泄过后的岳明辉包在自己的怀抱里，像两只弯曲的甬。  
　　岳明辉迷迷糊糊地瞄见卜凡胸口的纹身，写着首字母没有大写的tatto,歪歪扭扭地，从锁骨斜到腹部。  
　　这孩子，不是被纹身的骗了吧？哪有人把纹身俩字纹在胸口的。  
　　临睡前,岳明辉用手指摸了摸那行黑青色的字，想着，有机会得让他把这破刺青给洗了。  
　　  
　　*  
　　然而这个“有机会”也只是岳明辉那一夜精虫上脑的错觉。  
　　为什么？圈内谁不知道岳明辉是出了名的only for one night，大灰狼小白兔，嗷嗷叫的一声不吭的，就没哪个人能重新上他的床。一来他图个新鲜感，二来岳明辉家搁三环里好几套房产，自己还是外贸公司有股份的钻石王老五，不能是随便哪个小妖精就勾搭得上的。  
　　所以看到卜凡再次给他发短信的时候，岳明辉也是诧异的。  
　　好几天前，岳明辉觉着搞了个小弟弟过意不去，开着大好几十万的跑车上北服门口，给人鲜花豪车西餐厅一条龙，摊开了聊了一晚上的天，也算是求个好聚好散。  
　　哪想到卜同学名字不同凡响，做起事来也匪夷所思。大暴雨的天，一人上酒吧喝酒，还给喝到回不去。岳明辉捏捏太阳穴，把手机扔到西服内袋里，打算专心面对匆匆赶来远道而来的马克。  
　　在停车场接到马克，岳明辉微笑着寒暄了一会儿，内袋里的手机又震动了起来。  
　　他抽出来看了眼，又给塞了回去。  
　　“你女朋友?”副驾驶座的黑人老兄八卦了起来。  
　　岳明辉想了半天，搪塞道，“我前任，喝醉了，让我去接他呢。”  
　　“WOW，你很受欢迎。”  
　　“没那回事，也就只有他这样，年纪小没个谱儿，搁大马路上没准被人骗。”岳明辉点火，慢慢从车位上开出来。  
　　“你喜欢他。”  
“No way.”岳明辉笑了出来，这大概是他这几天听过最搞笑的笑话。  
　　“他在哪？”  
　　“三里屯一酒吧，远着呢。”  
　　客户挠挠下巴：“我能去那酒吧看看吗？”

　　*  
　　岳明辉以为，这一来一回俩小时，卜凡早回家了。哪知道一到酒吧停好车，就看见他拿着啤酒瓶颈，摊在门口的花圃边上看风景。身边的客户执意要下车喝几杯，岳明辉转头盯着垂着脑袋半睡不醒的卜凡。  
　　自己跟客户泡个吧，出来横竖也得几个小时，卜凡发了短信给自己，还补了个电话，要是出来的时候还看他在这儿蹲着，那这锅不就砸我这儿了？  
　　岳明辉斟酌了会，还是觉得先把卜凡送回家。跟马克讲了讲情况，那边居然毫无不快，兴致勃勃道那我跟你一道给他送回去。  
　　这哥们儿，怎么说风就是雨的。  
　　岳明辉把稀里糊涂的卜凡塞进后座，客户一言不发也跟进了后座。  
　　“后面挤得慌。”岳明辉给马克开好副驾驶座的车门。  
　　“没关系。”  
　　“行呗。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　岳明辉作为一名称职的公司代表，一路上发挥了十万分的热情，对着马克嘘寒问暖。那边倒也热络起来，旁敲侧击问卜凡是不是学生。  
　　在高速上走着不好回头，岳明辉从后视镜瞄了瞄马克，半晌才道，“大三了。”  
　　“他身材很好。”  
　　岳明辉不是没见过国外的人的热情，但怎么琢磨怎么觉得这话有点儿不对劲，眼神与马克在镜子里交汇了好几次，见那边笑容满面地，也回了个笑脸:  
　　“是挺不错。”  
　　“有机会叫他一起出来玩。”  
　　什么意思？还想通过我牵线搭桥咋地？  
　　岳明辉无意识地弹了个舌，把油门加了一档，“那倒不必了，大学生嘛，不懂事，没什么好玩的。”  
　　俩坐后座的都没系安全带，一个前冲，卜凡直接蜷着从皮椅上掉了下去。  
　　马克欲伸手去搀扶，得到岳明辉一句不咸不淡的：“别拉了，他挺喜欢摊地上的。”  
　　哪想到地上升起两只长长的手臂，径直攀上马克的腰。卜凡借着马克的力爬了起来，挂在他身上一动不动。  
　　岳明辉余光瞄了眼，好嘛，酒壮怂人胆是吗？人家给点甜头你还顺杆爬呀卜凡凡？  
　　他清了清嗓子，“马克，你把他拉回椅子上坐好。”  
　　“不是说他喜欢在地上吗？”  
　　“我不喜欢。”  
　　  
　 *  
　　不顾反对把马克送回宾馆后，岳明辉跑到后座，帮卜凡把安全带给扣好。  
　　一抬头，就被这个传说中的醉汉擒住了肩膀，按在他的胸口。  
　　岳明辉看出来他压根没醉，或者说压根没怎么醉，便挪揄他：“你还能动呢？卜同学？”  
　　“嗨哎，几瓶啤的，我一青岛人，能醉吗？”  
　　“你知道吗，我现在真想直接把你扔这儿。”  
　　卜凡看看窗外，“这不行啊，荒郊野岭的，你弟弟叫天天不应，叫地地不灵……”  
　　“就你爱吵吵，”岳明辉从他身上起来，爬出车外，“我去买盒烟静静，你搁这儿呆着别乱跑。”  
　　“哥哥。”卜凡跟在岳明辉屁股后面下了车。  
　　“你跟着干嘛呀？”  
　　“教我说英语吧哥哥。”  
　　“说英语干嘛呀？你们专业也不用这个。”岳明辉奇怪。  
　　“不然，像刚刚那非洲哥们撩你，我躺在那，辙都没有，你知道吗。”  
　　“谁告诉你他在撩我的。”  
　　“你俩对着后视镜眉目传情好久了，还好我聪明，一把抱住他蠢蠢欲动的手你知道吗？”  
　　岳明辉扶额，这大傻子，怎么就没有一点危机意识。他顿了顿，说：“教你英语可以，有个条件。”  
“什么条件，你尽管说。”  
“过两天跟我去把你那纹身给洗了。”

　　  
　


End file.
